Eros
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13243 - Attack: 881 - Defense: 812 - Recovery: 1342 - } "What's 'unrequited' mean? You shouldn't confuse me with such difficult words!" - Excerpt from "Astromons Say the Darndest Things" - Amor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16556 - Attack: 1103 - Defense: 1016 - Recovery: 1689 - } "No, that's not it. You're free give as much affection as you like, whether it's returned to you or not. Just remember that you're free to love who you choose, and they are just as free to reject you. Any choice that involves another person is the same, no?" - Excerpt from "Astromonce" by Hartwill Postlethwaite - Eros = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20694 - Attack: 1376 - Defense: 1268 - Recovery: 2119 - } "Life is just like flowing water. Love is the same, too, and just like water it will slip right through your fingers and be gone forever. Just saying 'goodbye' can have a profound effect on someone. Just try it yourself." - Excerpt from "Astromance" by Heartwill Postlethwaite - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12527 - Attack: 829 - Defense: 999 - Recovery: 1211 - } "See that person crying? Don't you wonder why he's so upset? Do you think he wants to talk to someone? Why not ask him? You'll never know if you don't. Just a few words could be enough to lift his spirits." - Excerpt from "Astromance" by Heartwill Postlethwaite - Amor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15657 - Attack: 1038 - Defense: 1250 - Recovery: 1528 - } "Oh, you were so close that time! And you're such a catch, too... Want me to try one of my 'special shots'? I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow, y'know!" - Excerpt from "My Right-Hand Astromon" by Gilberto N. Bailey - Eros = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19569 - Attack: 1298 - Defense: 1563 - Recovery: 1915 - } "When it rains, that streets get wet, and once the clouds have passed, you'll find puddles here and there. Some of them will wet your feet, some of them will soak through to your socks. But don't worry, you can always dry them off when you get home." - Excerpt from "What Astromons Can Teach Us" by Lymankov - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12192 - Attack: 890 - Defense: 812 - Recovery: 1250 - } "Oh, for sure! I always worry about how people perceive me. What do you mean my head's too long? Are you trying to upset me?" - Excerpt from "My Right-Hand Astromon,"by Gilberto N. Bailey. - Amor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15240 - Attack: 1112 - Defense: 1016 - Recovery: 1576 - } "Hey, did you notice? I think someone over there's looking at you!" - Excerpt from "My Right-Hand Astromon" by Gilberto N. Bailey - Eros = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19048 - Attack: 1389 - Defense: 1268 - Recovery: 1976 - } "The only person who can really hurt you is yourself. You have remove yourself mentally from all those external coercive forces. You need to be as true to yourself as you are to others." - Excerpt from "Astromance" by Heartwill Postlethwaite - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12092 - Attack: 864 - Defense: 821 - Recovery: 1290 - } "How is it you can fall in love with one person, but not another?" - Excerpt from "Astromons Say the Darnedest Things" - Amor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15115 - Attack: 1081 - Defense: 1025 - Recovery: 1624 - } "The most important thing about love isn't the why, when, where, how, or even who; it is just to love and that alone." -Excerpt from "Astromance" by Heartwill Postlethwaite - Eros = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18892 - Attack: 1350 - Defense: 1281 - Recovery: 2036 - } "You are unique; the most special, most irreplaceable person in the whole world. Of course, the same words apply to everyone else, but that doesn't make them any less true. And if they are true, then why is it so hard for you to find happiness?" - Excerpt from "My Right-Hand Astromon" by Gilberto N. Bailey - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15300 - Attack: 738 - Defense: 951 - Recovery: 882 - } "Of all the emotions, 'love' is the least well defined. Sometimes it's the most perfect thing, others it's an utter catastrophe." - Excerpt from "Astromance" by Heartwill Postlethwaite - Amor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19212 - Attack: 921 - Defense: 1186 - Recovery: 1099 - } "You don't love anybody, you just love the concept of hope. You don't trust anybody, either; all you trust are your own decisions. Ultimately, I don't think you even want to be happy. Not truly, anyway." - Excerpt from "My Right-Hand Astromon" by Gilberto N. Bailey - Eros = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 24057 - Attack: 1151 - Defense: 1481 - Recovery: 1373 - } "Whenever your hopes fail to materialize, you just fall silent, hug your knees, and shut yourself off from the rest of the world. The pain will never go away that way. All it'll do is lose its value." - Excerpt from "My Right-Hand Astroman" by Gilberto N. Bailey - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star